O Psicólogo
by LupinCat
Summary: Syaoran era Pisicólogo quando Sakura aparece em seu consultório. E ela fala muito em uma certa pessoa... quem seria?


**O Psicólogo.  
**

Naquele dia, era 22h00 e eu ainda estava acordado. Talvez os problemas que eu ouvia em meu consultório, faziam com que os meus próprios problemas fossem dizimados à 0. Isso que é bom de ser psicólogo. Liguei a TV e nada de bom estava passando, como sempre. Fui para meu escritório em casa mesmo, percorri com os olhos os papéis sobre minha mesa e começei a ler os nomes dos meus pacientes do dia seguinte:

_- Eriol e Tomoyo ... Yuuko... huum... essa daqui é nova... Sakura..._

Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, nunca tinha visto ela em meu consultório. Pelo seu histórico, parecia ter a vida perfeita, ser a pessoa perfeita. Por que motivo estaria necessitando de meus serviços?! Acordei na manhã seguinte, me vesti e tomei café no caminho para o trabalho mesmo.

_- Bom dia!_

Cumprimentei educadamente minha secretária, que me respondeu com um sorriso. Esperei durante três horas para ver a minha nova paciente. Estava ansioso, isso nunca havia acontecido comigo. Afinal, ela era apenas uma paciente normal. Anunciaram sua chegada, levantei-me e coloquei um sorriso involuntário no rosto.

_- Senhorita Kinomoto...  
- Doutor..._

Sua voz saiu quase que por um fio.

_- Como vai?! Sente-se.  
- Estou bem, obrigada e o senhor?!_

Disse ela sentando-se e me encarando.

_- Ah.. muito melhor estaria, se a senhorita me contasse para que veio me procurar.  
- É... é... que... que.._

Gaguejou ela, perdendo sua postura segura.

_- Que...  
- É que meus problemas nao são recentes, começaram na minha infância...  
- Estou todo à ouvidos, falta 1h28min praa consulta acabar._

Brinquei, ela deu de ombros e continuou.

_- Não lembro bem ao certo quando começei a ficar assim... mas, acho que foi aos 10 anos... na minha festinha de aniversário. Eu estava usando um vestido de babado rosa... _- riu-se ela um pouco - _... e todos estavam na minha festa.  
Na hora do parabéns, procurei por ele várias vezes, mas não o encontrei. Disfarçei com um sorriso e a festa continuou normalmente._

Olhei para ela, como se tivesse tentando encontrar quem era 'ele', mas deixei ela continuar.

_- Passei a noite e a manhã do dia seguinte grudada no telefone e no computador. Ele me disse na saída da escola que vinha! Eu estava crente disso. Esperei-o em vão.  
- Senhorita Kinomoto, quem seria ele?!_

Novamente ela não ligou para mim e continuou:

_- Nos dias seguintes, eu o perdoei, ele me deu uma desculpa qualquer, mas o que eu mais queria realmente era a presença dele, e que ele notasse minha. Passou-se assim, nessa mesma ida e volta mais 5 anos da minha vida, 5 anos que perdi esperando ele me dar alguma atenção._

Querendo interromper, me mexi na cadeira, ela me olhou e deu um sorriso triste.

_- Quer falar algo Doutor!?  
- É... não não.. continue...  
- Está bem... então... na minha festa de 15 anos, convidei ele para ser meu 'príncipe', meu par para a dança principal. Ele aceitou! Recusei inúmeros convites, pulei de felicidade enquanto até as lágrimas escorriam pela minha face._

Ela caiu em um choro profundo.

_- ... era pra lá de 12h00 e ele não apareceu para minha dança. Sabe como é doutor, quando se é mais nova, quando um sonho almejado é destruído, nada consegue nos reanimar..._

Eu olhei para ela, tentando lhe passar confiança, mesmo que no fundo, começei a sentir dó dela.

_- E assim acabou-se minha festa... nos anos seguintes, eu ainda tentei fazer com que ele me notasse. Me envolvi com as pessoas erradas e os caras mais errados ainda, para ver se ele ligava e não adiantou em nada.  
- Senhorita Kinomoto, vejo que sofreu muito e...  
- E ontem de noite, ele chegou, com um ramo de flores e uma caixa de chocolates me pedindo desculpas por tudo o que eu havia perdido por sua causa._

Eu me encantei com ela, isso ia contra todas as minhas éticas profissionais, já que um médico não poderia se apaixonar pela própria paciente. Céus! Onde eu estava com a cabeça para aquilo acontecer?! Culpei-me mentalmente enquanto via ela concretizar sua história.

_- Eu o abraçei e pela primeira vez, fui retribuída. Aquilo foi mágico pra mim! Eu só queria um mínimo de atenção! Não era pedir demais!_

Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar, enquanto eu via minha derrota amorosa. O bip soou, indicando que a consulta havia terminado. Sakura levantou-se me olhando mais aliviada. Estendeu a mão e eu a apertei não muito forte.

_- Espero ter ajudado, senhorita...  
- Ajudou e... respondendo sua pergunta no início da consulta, ele..._

Ela já estava com metade do corpo para fora, e eu havia dado metade do meu coração naquela sessão, quando ela desapareceu falando para mim:

_- ... ele... era meu pai..._

* * *

_Caros Leitores de Boa Noite Cinderela, _

_Eu fiz essa one-shot como presente para vocês!_

Esses tempos eu fiquei tão feliz da minha fic ser reconheçida, que eu tinha que agradeçer de alguma maneira... e, decidi que uma fic bonitinha seria a melhor opção!

Obrigada por sempre estarem acompanhando as loucuras das minhas fic's!

Ai meu Deus... acho que vou chorar... T.T'

A questão é, espero que vocês tenham curtido esse one-shot!

E... mais uma vez, obrigada por todo o apoio viu?!

_Sem vocês eu não seria nada!_

Super Beijo,

_Ladyh Sah_


End file.
